


composure

by andnowforyaya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Performance boner, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: “What do you want, baby?” Kun mumbled, sinking back down onto flat footing languidly and continuing to push his ass back, teasing Ten. “What does baby want?”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 27
Kudos: 339





	composure

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely self indulgent

The cool glass of the mirror quickly warmed under Kun’s palms as Ten kicked Kun’s legs apart and bent him over the sink, his hand pressed flat on the small of Kun’s back. A feral sort of growl left Ten’s lips, and Kun smirked at their disheveled appearances in the reflection, tongue lolling out while he caught his breath.

“Easy, baby,” Kun cooed, careful to speak under his breath so that his voice wouldn’t echo against the walls of the tiny bathroom they’d locked themselves inside of backstage.

His sweat used to be blue, dripping down his temples and into the collars of his shirts, and he was thankful that now his hair, matted against his forehead, was the color of an oncoming storm and didn’t stain. He was still wearing half of his outfit from the performance, his baggy shirt cropped and bunched up to his ribs to reveal his slender waist, his jeans pooled around his ankles. The cuts painted into his skin made Kun feel wild.

“I want — !” Ten whined, breath stuttering, sweat-slick hands grasping at Kun’s hips and taking hold. He pushed his groin flush against Kun’s ass, and Kun bit back a groan as he lifted himself up onto his toes, grinding back against Ten. He wished Ten weren’t still wearing his jeans, that Ten would have pulled Kun’s briefs down before deciding to rut against him because he  _ loved  _ the rough burn of denim against the sensitive skin of his cheeks.

“What do you want, baby?” Kun mumbled, sinking back down onto flat footing languidly and continuing to push his ass back, teasing Ten. “What does baby want?”

Ten was easy to corral and control when someone had him by his dick, and Kun most certainly had him by his dick. It was so fun to tease Ten when he was like this — needy, desperate, hot for him. And Ten was almost always like this after a performance, after a chance to show himself off in front of a crowd. Kun loved performing and the high it brought, the adrenaline of the stage, the connection with fans, the sense of pride and accomplishment after, but Ten absolutely reveled in it. 

He loved it so much that sometimes that excitement, that attention, made him hard. 

Kun still remembered the first time Kun had suggested they do something about it during a short break in filming for a stage, when Ten had rushed off suddenly, dodging the stylists and makeup artists with his face burning. Finding Ten in the bathroom with his hand down his pants had been the start of something extra special between them.

“Want you,” Ten huffed, fumbling with the buckle of his belt with shaky fingers. “Oh, oh, Kun. Help.” He whined pathetically when he couldn’t get the buckle to loosen, and Kun reached behind himself with one hand to yank at the belt, expertly manipulating it with his fingers until he could un-thread it from the loops of Ten’s jeans. Kun dropped to the floor with a metallic clatter, and Ten sighed audibly. 

“Think you can handle your jeans, big boy?” Kun asked. When Ten met his eyes in the mirror, Kun lifted an eyebrow, full of judgment. He loved the way the rosy flush over Ten’s cheeks darkened.

“It’s annoying,” Ten complained. “It’s — it’s hot and distracting and my hands won’t stop shaking because I’m so fucking hard, Kun.” Kun chuckled as Ten worked the button of his jeans open and let his pants drop. “Don’t laugh at me!”

Kun arched his back and looked over his shoulder to face Ten’s sullen glare head-on. He reached out and pinched Ten’s chin between his fingers, pulling him closer so that Ten had to catch himself on the edge of the sink lest he fall over Kun’s back. They were close enough to kiss. Kun swiped his tongue over Ten’s lips instead, like marking a claim. Whiny brats didn't get kisses. Ten sputtered, mouth open. 

“If you didn’t get turned on while performing,” Kun said, squeezing Ten’s chin a little viciously, because he knew Ten liked it. “You wouldn’t have this problem.”

“Help me with the tape,” Ten begged.

Kun laughed again, releasing Ten from his hold. He trailed his fingers over the waistband of Ten’s red briefs, dipping under the elastic with a little gasp. “Help me with the tape…?”

“Help me with the tape,  _ please _ ,” Ten spat out quickly, yanking his tight briefs down to his mid-thighs. 

Instead of helping him right away, though, Kun cupped his palm over the hot bulge between Ten’s legs that was his tucked dick. He drew it down and out gently, stroking a fingernail over the medical tape wrapped around it, admiring it like it was a package to be unraveled. Now that Ten’s briefs were off, Kun was sure that for Ten the pressure was slowly releasing in one sense and quickly building in another.

“Oh god oh god oh god,” Ten was whining, eyes pinched shut and breathing hard through his teeth. “Kun, I will explode.”

“Calm down. I got you.” Kun gave Ten’s packaged dick a little love tap, and Ten’s whole body shuddered around him. He grinned with his tongue pressed behind his teeth, delighted. Peeling the tape off slowly, Kun watched Ten’s changing expression with awe and wonder, admiring the crinkle at the bridge of Ten’s nose as he grimaced in desperation as much as the shape of his mouth as he moaned in foggy pleasure. “There we go, baby.”

He let the tape fall to the floor. He’d throw it away later. Right now, Ten’s dick was hard and burning up in his palm. He gripped it and gave it a rough stroke.

“Hnnghah,” Ten groaned, or something like it, catching himself on the edge of the sink again as his eyes rolled back into his skull. 

Kun laughed again. Oh, it was a feeling like he had a leash in his hand and Ten was at the other end of it. He pulled. Ten twitched, slack-jawed, hips dipping to Kun’s. “Got a condom, or what?” Kun asked. 

“Yeah,” Ten gasped. He was still wearing his denim jacket from the stage, and he struggled to push his fingers into one of the pockets lining the inside of the jacket. He pulled out a little packet.

Kun took it from him. “You had this on you the whole time?”

“Yeah,” Ten groaned, hands now free to grab Kun’s hips to keep him steady while he knocked his dick against Kun’s ass clumsily.

“Slut,” Kun said.

“Just open it,” Ten hissed. “Just open it,  _ please! _ ”

“Since you asked so nicely…” Kun tore the packet open and made quick work of easing the lube-slicked, ribbed condom onto Ten’s dick before settling back into his position bent over the sink and pulling down his briefs. He spread his feet a little wider and braced himself.

“Are you — ?” Ten hesitated.

“We fucked this morning,” Kun reminded him. “I’m good. Just go slow at the start.”

“Slow,” Ten repeated, nodding to himself. It was kind of cute, how he looked to be concentrating so hard, his tongue poking out from between his lips. Kun smiled, though his mouth quickly fell open with a groan when Ten started to ease himself inside.

Ten’s dick hadn’t struck Kun as particularly large or impressive when Kun had first seen it, but then he’d  _ experienced  _ it and, holy smokes, that had been something else. It was like Ten’s dick had been specially made and shaped to be Kun’s prostate destroyer. Or maybe it was just because Ten knew how to  _ move _ . Either way, sex with Ten was appallingly good. 

Remembering it, anticipating it, was making Kun’s dick fill slowly.

Ten worked himself into Kun with a slow, even push, holding Kun’s cheeks apart with his thumbs and biting into his bottom lip. Sweat dripped from his tangled blond hair, still stiff in some places with product, and sluiced down his skin, gathering over his collarbones, over his chest. Droplets fell over the small of Kun’s back as Ten split Kun open. 

Kun willed himself to relax, dropping to his elbows on the counter, back bowing. This slow, he could feel everything: the way his hole stretched around the head of Ten’s dick and clenched around each little rib in the condom. Ten’s manicured fingers dug into the fleshiest part of his ass, and Kun wondered if he’d have bruises or marks in the morning. 

Then Ten’s dick brushed over the bundle of nerves inside Kun that was his prostate, and Kun saw stars, his body going as tight as the strings inside a piano. He heard Ten hiss and felt him pause, felt Ten’s hot dick thrumming like a little motor inside of him, and he laughed like he was drunk. Laughed at Ten’s tortured expression. 

“Done with slow,” Kun announced, feeling playful. Without warning, he fucked himself back onto Ten quickly, taking his whole length in one swift movement. 

Oh, it burned. But it was such a good burn. Warm and familiar. Ten’s choked groan and the way his fingers spasmed over his ass made desire flare and spark like fireworks in Kun’s belly. “Well, baby?” Kun huffed, impatient, panting. 

Ten grabbed Kun by the hair, circled his hips, and then thrust in with such single-mindedness that Kun was forced up onto his toes again, forced to suck in a breath between his teeth when the underside of his hard cock brushed over the cool surface of the sink counter. Kun managed to squeak out a “holy fuck” when Ten slid out part of the way and thrust back in, grinding against Kun with his balls pressed against his ass. 

He picked up the pace steadily, quickly, and the heat climbed between their bodies. 

“You feel amazing,” Ten mumbled, eyes going dark and glazed as his hand moved from Kun’s hair to his shoulder so that he could grip it tight and crank Kun further upright as he fucked into him relentlessly. His head dropped back, and Kun watched him in the mirror hazily, taking in the elegant, vulnerable curve of his throat.

“Only the best for my little slut,” Kun whispered, voice hoarse with feeling and arousal. The constant pressure against his prostate was making all the blood inside of him turn heavy and molten.

Only Kun got to see this Ten. Sure, Ten teased and flirted and loved being doted on by anyone and everyone, but this part of him was only for Kun. Raw and sex-dumb, wrapped around Kun’s finger. Kun smirked and clenched around Ten's sex.

“Fuck!” Ten yelped, almost falling to the floor when his knees suddenly went weak. “Kun, don’t —! ”

“When did you start to feel it, baby?” Kun asked. “Take Off? Love Talk? During one of our talk breaks?”

“Kun —!” Ten whined, starting to lose it, his thrusts sloppy, his mouth slack. He fell forward and worked a hand over Kun, palming him, rubbing him, anything to build the friction, and Kun moaned as the prickling feeling in his blood became too hard to ignore. Kun had to give in.

“Or did you feel it from the very beginning? Couldn't wait to get on stage in front of all those people. And why shouldn’t you? Look at you…” Kun raised his gaze to the mirror and was surprised to see himself looking so wrecked. Eyeliner running, blush stark over his flushed face. He looked good, too. “Imagine fucking me on stage,” Kun suggested.

It was enough; it was too much. Ten’s fingers twisted over Kun’s cock and tightened over the base and Kun was coming, shuddering his release over the sink and even onto the bottom of the mirror and Ten was pulsating inside of him, throbbing, and not for the first time Kun wished they had foregone the condom so that he could  _ feel  _ it. Really feel it.

His heart thudded in his ears, which were ringing, and very, very slowly, he came back into his own body, breathing hard. Saw his reflection in the mirror. Laughed.

Ten was slumped over Kun’s back, exhausted and spent. “What’re you laughing at?”

“There is no way the boys don’t know we’re fucking,” Kun said.

Ten made a noncommittal noise and said, “Since they know, can we cuddle in the van on the way home?”

While Kun pretended to think about his answer, Ten wiggled feeling back into his legs and arms before doing the boyfriend thing and cleaning Kun up gently between the legs and kissing him lightly on the lips. It tickled Kun’s heart.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please share your comments and kudos, thank you! 
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/andnowforyaya) | [my cc](http://curiouscat.me/andnowforyaya)


End file.
